


В меру

by Katrinos



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Steve Rogers, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Notes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: – Да? – Стив взглянул на Дарси. – Все в порядке?– Ты мне скажи, – ухмыльнулась Дарси, сверкая глазами. – Разве писать личные сообщения на кофейных стаканчиках – это то, что мы теперь делаем для всех наших клиентов?





	В меру

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just the right amount](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977557) by [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing). 



> Примечание: кофешоп!AU, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers

Стив едва не обжегся, когда впервые увидел _его_.

Это вообще-то не так уж и удивительно, если учитывать, что он работал в кофейне чуть больше трёх недель, но все же. Приятного мало. И только благодаря быстрой реакции, а также, может быть, тому, что подобное случалось раньше, ему удалось пролить молоко в стаканчик, а не на себя.

Хотя в его оправдание надо сказать, вряд ли Стив _не мог не_ пялиться на только что зашедшего парня. Потому что у того были самые голубые глаза, которые Стив когда-либо видел, а вот выглядел он целиком и полностью _хреново_. 

– Доброе утро, Баки! – сказала Дарси, начальница Стива. – Бурная ночка?

Баки пристально взглянул на нее.

– А как ты думаешь?

– Наташа все еще болеет?

– И делает жизнь других невыносимой, – ответил Баки, проведя рукой по лицу. – Я просто счастлив, что это не я с ней встречаюсь. Клинт даже не может сказать ей перестать быть занозой в заднице без того, чтобы самому не огрести. 

Стив наблюдал за ними вполглаза, заинтересовавшись. Из того, как Дарси разговаривала и вела себя, Стив решил, что Баки, должно быть, постоянный покупатель, но это был первый раз, когда Стив видел его в кафе с тех пор, как начал здесь работать.  
– Как обычно?

– Да, – кивнул Баки. – И несколько банановых маффинов, пожалуйста.

Дарси пробила заказ, и Стив сделал все возможное, чтобы заполучить его. У него было уже не так много проблем с приготовлением напитков, как в первую неделю в качестве бариста, но он постарался уделить особое внимание кофе Баки. Тот выглядел так, словно ему это было необходимо. 

Его также стоило немного подбодрить, если судить по тому, как поникли его плечи, стоило только Дарси повернуться спиной.

Стив, прикусив нижнюю губу, принял молниеносное решение стянуть один из маркеров Дарси и быстро написал: _«Надеюсь, твоей подруге станет лучше!»_ на стаканчике.

– Ваш большой американо с ванильным сиропом, сэр, – проговорил Стив, передавая Баки кофе. – Хорошего дня.

– Спасибо. – Баки быстро ему улыбнулся, его пальцы закрыли послание Стива. – Тебе тоже. 

Стив следил глазами за уходящим Баки, надеясь, что тот увидит сообщение, прежде чем выкинет стаканчик. А потом прекратил смотреть, так как Дарси уже принимала другой заказ, и ему стоило сосредоточиться, если он не хотел снова испачкать штаны взбитыми сливками.

***

– Итак...

– Да? – Стив взглянул на Дарси. – Все в порядке?

– Ты мне скажи, – ухмыльнулась она, сверкая глазами. – Разве писать личные сообщения на кофейных стаканчиках – это то, что мы теперь делаем для всех наших клиентов?

Стив почувствовал, что покраснел, но вскинул подбородок и взглянул в глаза Дарси, _отказываясь_ признавать вину за то, что сделал нечто хорошее.

– Он выглядел так, словно ему это было необходимо, – объяснил ей Стив. – Это проблема?

Дарси внимательно рассматривала его секунду или две, прежде чем покачать головой.

– Ничуточки. И клянусь, если кому и нужно хоть немного хорошего в жизни, так это Баки.

Стив нахмурился, но прежде чем смог открыть рот, чтобы узнать у Дарси, что та имела в виду, зашла Джейн. Ее глаза были широко распахнуты, а руки тряслись, когда она наклонилась над прилавком.

– Джейн, – застонала Дарси. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что не прикончила весь кофе, что был в нашей квартире. Снова.

***

В следующий раз, когда Баки опять зашел два дня спустя, Стив весь подобрался.

Не из-за риска, что он случайно налетит на что-то и уронит это на пол, но потому, что Баки, едва закрыв дверь за собой, нацелился взглядом на Стива. Эти глаза пристально смотрели прямо на него, прямо сквозь него, и Стив замер на месте.

Но тоже уставился в ответ. 

Черт бы его побрал, если он позволит какому-то парню запугать его лишь потому, что написал что-то на стаканчике. Он мелкий, но стойкий, и если этот парень, Баки, хочет что-нибудь сказать про поступок Стива, ему лучше подойти и сделать это.

Вот только...

Баки ничего не сделал.

Подойди, ну же.

Он лишь пристально смотрел. На Стива. Около пяти секунд, которые, казалось, превратились в вечность, отчего желудок Стива сделал кульбит.

Стало только хуже, когда, из всех возможных вариантов, Баки ему _улыбнулся_. Небольшая, слабая, едва заметная улыбка, которая появилась в уголке его глаз и сделала его во сто крат привлекательнее, чем в последний – и единственный – раз, когда Стив его видел.

Баки выглядел сегодня намного лучше, если честно. Волосы Баки были причесаны и забраны в пучок на голове, несколько прядей спадали на глаза. Черная рубашка и темно-серое худи не были мятыми, и он казался умиротворенным, словно хорошо выспался ночью; его щеки были немного бледными, а плечи расслаблеными.

Баки выглядел хорошо. Точнее, _чертовски хорошо_.

Стив моргнул, немного ошеломленный, но потом улыбнулся в ответ.

Его сердце забилось намного быстрее в груди, когда Баки заказал свой напиток, и, передавая ему стакан, Стив гадал, скажет ли Баки что-нибудь о надписи. Может быть, поблагодарит, или снова улыбнется, или скажет еще что-нибудь.

Однако он ничего не сделал, и Стив, признаться, был немного разочарован.

То есть до тех пор, пока не увидел усмешку на лице Баки, когда тот заметил _«Сегодня ты очень хорошо выглядишь : )»_ , написанное на стаканчике.

***

В течение следующих трех недель Баки заходил чуть ли не каждый день.

Стив постоянно писал короткие записки на его стаканчиках, улыбаясь всякий раз, когда видел довольное выражение на его лице. Тем не менее он никогда про них ничего не говорил. Ни про _«твои волосы хорошо смотрятся собранными»_ , или _«желаю приятно провести выходные!»_ , или _«выглядишь так, будто готов надрать чей-то зад сегодня»_. Он также не упоминал о небольших зарисовках, которые Стив иногда делал на стаканчике: вроде динозавров, одетых ветеранами армии, или маленьких паучков в балетных пачках.

Стив не задумывался об этом так сильно, как в первый раз. Возможно, потому, что, видите ли, они с Баки теперь о _многом_ разговаривали.

***

Когда Баки впервые поздоровался со Стивом, тот едва не уронил его напиток.

 _«Едва»_ было ключевым словом. Когда стаканчик уже выскальзывал из ослабевших пальцев Стива, Баки накрыл их ладонью, крепко удерживая стакан.

– Извини, – пробормотал Стив, высвобождая руку из-под пальцев Баки и стараясь игнорировать то, как покалывала собственная кожа.  
– Все в порядке, – ответил Баки, а потом усмехнулся. – Итак, ты новенький Дарси. 

Стив вскинул бровь.

– Я здесь уже больше месяца. 

Баки отмахнулся.

– Ты не считаешься частью семьи, пока не откажешься налить Джейн Фостер кофе.

– О боже. – Глаза Стива округлились от ужаса. – Не напоминай. Я думал, что ее парень собирался прыгнуть за прилавок и украсть нашу кофемашину.

– Тор слишком хороший для такого, – заверил его Баки. – Просто не давай ему говорить о скандинавской мифологии. У него свое мнение по ее поводу. 

– Запомню.

– Итак, Стив, – проговорил Баки, его пальцы выводили круги по краю стаканчика. – Было приятно с тобой пообщаться. 

– Взаимно, – ответил Стив, а потом едва не сделал фейспалм, когда следующие слова вылетели из его рта: – Надеюсь увидеть тебя снова.

– Словно я не прихожу сюда почти каждый день? – спросил Баки, скривив губы.

– Придурок, – фыркнул Стив.

Легкая улыбка Баки превратилась в усмешку.

– Ты здесь _слишком долго_! – выкрикнула Дарси из-за кассы и рассмеялась, когда Баки закатил глаза.

– Посмотрим, буду ли я тебе снова добровольно помогать в приюте.

– Поможешь, – сказала Дарси, лучась всеми оттенками самодовольства. – Ты слишком сильно любишь тискать щеночков.

Стив не мог не улыбнуться, наблюдая, как Баки опустил голову, а его шея покраснела.

– Что ж, – проговорил Баки, прочистив горло. – Увидимся с вами двумя завтра. 

– Передавай привет Наташе и Клинту от меня! – выкрикнула Дарси, махнув рукой на прощание.

– Пока, Бак, – сказал Стив, слабо улыбнувшись. 

– Не скучай по мне слишком сильно, – подмигнул тот.

Стив закатил глаза.

***

Один из рисунков на стаканчике Баки на этой неделе – два щенка, дерущихся за футбольный мяч, и подпись неразборчивым почерком Стива: _«Я скучал в меру»_.

***

Все поменялось после почти двух месяцев глупых небольших надписей и странных рисунков, разговоров обо всем и постепенного узнавания друг друга.

Стив такого не ожидал. В жизни он бы не подумал, что нечто подобное когда-нибудь случится. Ведь единственное, чего он хотел – это приободрить кое-кого, а Баки после не говорил об этом ни слова. 

Так что сказать, что он был удивлен, обнаружив _Баки_ за прилавком в начале своей смены, – это ничего не сказать.

– Что происходит? – спросил Стив, медленно продвигаясь от дверей к прилавку и подозрительно глядя на Баки с Дарси.

У Дарси на лице красовалась самая широкая улыбка, которую Стив когда-либо видел, ее руки были сцеплены под подбородком, и она все переводила взгляд со Стива на Баки и обратно.

– Ну, скажем так, Стив, – растягивая слова, проговорил Баки. – Ты всегда подаешь мне кофе. Подумал, что пришло время отблагодарить в ответ.

– Но я здесь работаю. – Стив прищурился и повернулся к Дарси. – Так ведь?

– Следующие пять минут – нет, – сказала она, все еще ухмыляясь. – Итак, что закажешь?

– Горячий шоколад, – ответил Баки раньше Стива.

Стив и Дарси повернулись к нему, вскинув брови.

Баки пожал плечами, сдувая волосы с лица. 

– Что? Мы как-то говорили о любимых напитках. И я запомнил.

Стив ничего не мог поделать с охватившей его эйфорией, когда услышал это и понял, что Баки уделял много внимания их разговорам и тем небольшим крохам информации о его охренительной жизни, которые ненароком проскальзывали в беседах.   
И вот тогда это и случилось.

Прямо тогда, когда Стив готов был потянуться за горячим шоколадом, Баки взял один из черных маркеров Дарси и стаканчик. Он нахмурил брови и прикусил нижнюю губу от напряжения.

И затем Баки…

...Начал писать на _стаканчике_ Стива.

Прямо как Стив в их первую встречу в кафе. 

Стив понял, что его лицо, должно быть, строило какие-то глупые гримасы во время наблюдения за Баки, потому что тот, едва закончив писать, взглянул на Стива и хихикнул.

– Ваш напиток, сэр.

Стив не сразу взял стаканчик и вместо этого начал поворачивать его на прилавке, пока не увидел неряшливый почерк Баки.  
Он моргнул, и сердце забилось в груди, когда он пристально рассматривал слова и небольшую глупую улыбающуюся рожицу, нарисованную рядом.

– О.

– И? – Баки с надеждой смотрел на него, покусывая нижнюю губу.

– И… – медленно произнес Стив. Если Баки написал _это_ после извечного молчания относительно записок Стива, то, значит, и Стив мог побыть немного мудаком. 

– Стив, – простонал Баки.

Стив рассмеялся – громко, радостно и легко – и, наконец, прервал страдания Баки. 

– Да.

– Да? – оживился Баки, солнечно улыбнувшись.

– Конечно, тупица, – ответил Стив, а потом склонился к нему.

Они оба были слишком заняты поцелуем, чтобы слышать Дарси или переживать о том,что она визжала и хлопала в ладоши. Хотя они в итоге остановили ее попытки сделать фото на телефон. А после вернулись к тому, на чем остановились у прилавка, и горячий и влажный рот Баки снова начал исследовать рот Стива.

Ну, пока все не закончилось тем, что Стив задел стаканчики на прилавке и свалил их все на пол.

***

_«эй, сопляк, что скажешь насчет свидания со мной? (пожалуйста, скажи да) – баки»_


End file.
